


Praise You Like I Should

by uglywombat



Series: Hungry Like The Wolf [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO themes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Cock Worshipping, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lactation Kink, Lumberjack Steve Rogers, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Werewolf Steve Rogers, breast kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: Two months have passed since you first came into the pack after Steve had claimed you before them. You are still coming to terms with your new life and identity as an Omega. As you approach your first heat, you are overwhelmed and seek out the comfort of your Alpha.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Hungry Like The Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570825
Comments: 53
Kudos: 393





	Praise You Like I Should

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lille_kattunge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lille_kattunge/gifts).



> This is a follow up to "Hey There Little Red Riding Hood". I hadn't intended to carry it on, but Alpha Steve would not leave me alone. I really hope you enjoy this.
> 
> A huge thank you to strawberrysoup who beta'd the absolute monster out of this and really helped bring the story to life.

Crisp, fresh snow crunched and compressed under your boots as you stepped out into the biting, frozen breeze. You bundled further into the thick, woolen blanket wrapped around your already frigid body, the heavy coat you already had on doing little to stop the nip of the icy air.

The soft crunch echoed throughout the small clearing. You found it odd to be living so deep in the forest and yet you had never seen any wild animals call this part of the forest home in the time you had been here. 

Deep down you knew it was to do with the tall, statuesque blonde and his family that oversaw and protected the woods, like generations before them. A never-ending cycle of forest dwellers fueling town gossip and folklore you had been brought up with. Whispers of ghosts, ghouls, werewolves and fae-folk. 

You hadn’t believed the tales, laughing it off as a poor game of telephone passed down between generations of folk in a small town. 

That was until the night you found yourself in the kitchen of a lumberjack come werewolf come alpha hunk, being railed as a pack of wolves watched on. Needless to say, you were still in denial and trying to come to terms with that whole pile of steaming shit. 

Your brain still went into an overwhelming, tedious meltdown at the mere thought of belonging to the unfairly beautiful, ripped lumberjack Alpha who was currently listening to his guests with quiet interest, his arms firmly crossed against his massive chest, his brow furrowed slightly. 

You stopped short of the small group, the wind collecting the fragments of their hushed conversation and throwing it into the woods. 

You knew better than to insert yourself into pack politics. Despite your relationship with Steve, if you could even bring yourself to call it that, you were clearly positioned on the lower spectrum of the pack. You were an outsider, having lived your life outside of the woods, in the insulated safety of the small town you had called home before that cold Halloween night. 

It was hard to imagine that it had been close to two months since you had seen or spoken to your friends and family. Well, who you had thought to be your family because as it turns out your whole life had been a lie. 

Clearly, in no rush to finish his conversation, you make your way back into the warm cabin, your new home, and threw the damp blanket and coat over the back of the rocking chair and kicked off your boots. 

Your body shook as a chill ran through your veins and you returned to the spot you had claimed in front of the fire all those months ago, in your little nest of blankets and pillows. 

You would spend hours here, putting a little distance between your overwrought aura and Steve’s possessive aura, the one your supposed inner-wolf called for. You would blindly stare into the flickering flames and desperately try to manage the antithetical demands, fears and desires warring in your mind. 

You had tried taking each thought, each feeling and sorting them into two boxes in your mind: the human box and the wolf box. You could waste away the day sorting, sifting through each box, until they both cracked open and the internal tug-of-war would begin once more.

Today, as you burrowed deep into the cocoon of comforting blankets rubbing against the thin material of your leggings, you thought back to that dark Halloween night. The fateful night that had seen you lost in the woods, chased by a wolf, and lost to the stronghold of Steve Rogers and his pack of merry werewolves.

The burly, brutish Alpha was a literal warning sign with neon lights and that in itself should have been your cue to take your chances with the wolves. With his towering height, ripped muscles, grunting and hungry eyes he screamed dangerous. But despite common sense, you had taken refuge with a potential ax murderer and had partaken in the most incredible sex, pinned against the kitchen bench as a pack of wolves had watched on. 

Your thoughts were flooded with an onslaught of memories from that night. Steve holding you close to his hot body as you looked over the pack of wolves surrounding the small cabin as he tore down the literal fabric of your entire existence.

**_The bite mark on your neck was a blunt ache as Steve coaxed you to sit on the little bundle of pillows and blankets in front of the low, crackling fire. You watched the flames dance and flicker as you heard Steve fuss about in the kitchen._ **

**_What did he mean by new family? Surely he did not mean to keep you here. You had a life; you were damn good at your job, you had a mortgage to pay, you had friends and family who would be worried sick…_ **

**_And yet, as the dull throb on your neck persisted you could not ignore the warm, homely feeling of family washing over you. The soothing scent of wood and smoke filling the air in the small cabin was grounding._ **

**_This is home. You felt an all-consuming feeling of safety and calm as you relaxed into the blankets, Steve’s plaid shirt riding up your thigh as you lay down._ **

**_The masculine, woodsy, spicy scent that was uniquely Steve drew you further into the soft cloud beneath you as you watched the flames. Tears trickled down your cheek as you felt the overwhelming sensation of a lost piece, one you had not known to be missing, finally come into place._ **

**_You felt whole. You felt… home. You felt the warmth closing in, his concern, his love, his…_ **

**_“Oh, my little wolf.” His voice was thick tar, coating you and warming you as he pulled you up and into his lap. You hadn’t even heard him approach but deep down you had felt it. Something buried deep inside you had fluttered at his incoming stride._ **

**_“Why do you keep calling me that?” Your voice bubbled, overwhelmed with the warm blanket inside of you tearing at the sensible, street-wise insides. “I’m not your little wolf.”_ **

**_He gently shushed you, his hand gently stroking your hair. Ordinarily, you would have pushed away his condescending, babying hand, damn the consequences of pissing off the giant of a man. However, you found yourself sinking into his touch, calmed by the strong, dominating aura dripping from his pores._ **

**_You felt his lips press against the painful bite mark on your neck and your gut instantly dropped and you felt the pull to him. You were painfully aware that the huge, strong, deadly man holding you in his arms was scenting you, memorising the perfume of your skin, hair -_ **

**_It was so animalistic and possessive. His thick cut arms wrapped firmly around your waist, his nose and tongue fussing the aggravated wound on your neck. It stung as his tongue lathed the round bite before he peppered the tender skin with soft kisses. His nose inhaled the lingering scent of your coconut shampoo and soft floral perfume. The same damn perfume you’d bought specifically to woo goddamn Clint Barton with._ **

**_The sensible side of your body was screaming at you to flee and yet your body was on fire and you could feel your panties dampening._ **

**_“I can smell you becoming aroused,” he growled softly as his nose trailed over your bite. “Your body is reacting as it should to our mating, your little wolf is calling out for her Alpha to claim her again. Soon, I promise, my love, but first, we must talk about what has happened tonight.”_ **

**_A hot flush coursed through your veins, like scalding hot tea down your throat, your blood boiling and your panties clinging to your damp lips. “You bit me like an animal while you were fucking me in front of a Wolverine audience,” you deadpanned._ **

**_Steve chuckled, his lips teasing the overheated skin on your neck._ **

**_“What did you do to me? This isn’t funny you freak.”_ **

**_You felt the tether shake, the link that lay invisibly between you and Steve as he stilled. You could feel the heat radiating off of him, like steam from an oven; it burning your core._ **

**_“You need to watch your tone, sweetheart.” Despite the beautiful, airy lilt to his voice, there was an edge of dark authority and your stomach immediately fluttered like overzealous sparrow wings. “I am your Alpha and you will watch your tone with me. I understand you are upset…”_ **

**_“Upset?” You cried as you tried to pull yourself from his tight, unyielding hold. “You invite your canine friends to watch us have sex, you bite me like I’m a piece of meat and then you basically tell me I’m stuck in a cult. Forgive me if I appear to be freaking the fuck out. I guess I’m not used to being seduced and held captive by Ed Gein.”_ **

**_Steve was as stiff as a board and your skin practically prickled at the sensation of the tether pulling between you both. It was overwhelming and you could feel the warm, homely cushion in the pit of your stomach trying to wrench you back into place._ **

**_Steve growled, his skin burning to the touch as he grabbed your chin and pulled you to look him directly in the eye. “I said watch your tone.”_ **

**_The soft, furry being seated in the depths of your torso whined and you felt the tears prick at your eyes. The apology dripped from your lips before you could catch it._ **

**_Steve smiled sadly as he wiped away a tear from your cheek with his thick thumb. “We are not a cult. I am the Alpha of this pack...”_ **

**_This was crazy. The man, who’s lap you were currently seated in, began to tell the elaborate tale of his life as a young sickly werewolf, whose abusive father had ridiculed and tormented him. How at the age of sixteen, after the death of his beloved mother, he had left the pack and had roamed the west-coast searching for a pack of his own._ **

**_On receiving the news of his father’s death, Steve returned to the pack to take his rightful place as the true Alpha. However, war between packs was inevitable and a costly battle had seen a wide portion of their pack wiped out._ **

**_  
_ ** **_In efforts to increase their numbers, Steve had ventured into town in search of a part-blood living amongst humans, a long standing rumour. Searching high and low, Steve had found the faint and fractured scent but had no success in finding its owner._ **

**_“And then you stepped onto my land and I knew it was you.”_ **

**_Your skin bristled; you were desperate to escape from his tight grip and the overwhelming rope binding you together. And yet, a large part of you yearned to be held and loved by the Alpha._ **

**_“You were the wolf that chased me in the woods?” Your question was incredulous and you flushed with embarrassment at the ludicrous idea that Steve could morph into a wolf. That was stupid._ **

**_Steve chuckled as he combed his fingers through your hair. “No, sweetheart, that was Bucky. But, I did smell you in the air. The wolf’s blood flowing through your veins is stronger than you think.”_ **

**_Your blood ran cold. “I… Sorry, I don’t have wolf’s blood in me. I’m human. Take me to the hospital, they can run some tests to prove it.” This was ridiculous. Why were you arguing about wolf blood with a potential lumberjack Charles Manson? “Werewolves aren’t real, Steve.”_ **

**_Steve’s grip loosened and you quickly pulled yourself out of his lap, a tremendous wave of nausea hits you. Your head swelled as you moved away from him, the veiled thread between you tugging harder and angrily._ **

**_“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but you are the descendant of a werewolf.”_ **

**_The very movement of him standing and towering over you had the furry, submissive beast inside you begging to bend over and present for him._ **

**_“No. My parents are human.”_ **

**_“They are not your blood parents…”_ **

**_Steve was clearly getting antsy, the thread pulling and yanking hard, your gut turning in defense. “I think I would know if I was adopted, you don’t even know me.”_ **

**_“I can smell…”_ **

**_“This is insane! You can’t smell DNA on blood. I don’t howl. I’m not covered In fur. I’ve never turned on a full moon.”_ **

**_“You watch way too many movies, little girl. You don’t need a full moon to turn. Stop interrupting me and let me…”_ **

**_“You stop interrupting me! Just let me freak out!”_ **

**_You yelped as a large, calloused hand gripped yours and you were tugged forward. You cowered waiting for the hand to fall with your eyes shut tight. But the blow never came._ **

**_Instead, the lofty Alpha lumberjack pulled you towards the door. Your head screamed for freedom, for the chance to escape, but the little beast in your gut cried helplessly for its Alpha._ **

**_Outside, the air was brisk and immediately nipped at your skin like teeth. The wolves were long gone and for a moment you thought you had a chance. Whilst Steve was, well, whatever Steve was about to do you would have to just take the opportunity, however slight, and make a run for it. Perhaps you wouldn’t get far but you weren’t prepared to go down without a fight._ **

**_Nausea swelled again and you could feel yourself grow dizzier as you scoured the area for a path as Steve pulled you further from the cabin before abruptly stopping. He dropped your hand like a hot saucepan before turning to pin you in a heated gaze._ **

**_You watched on helplessly, cemented to the top on the dry, icy grass beneath your feet, as Steve slowly started to remove his shirt. Your eyes grew wider as he undid the buttons on his painfully tight jeans and dropped them to the ground._ **

**_The bastard was hung like a horse, ripped like a marble statue and naked as the day he was born in the freezing October night._ **

**_“Are you insane?” you cried. “You’re going to freeze!”_ **

**_Steve smirked before disappearing before your very eyes._ **

**_Gone was the insanely tall, ripped honey God and in his place was the largest wolf you had ever seen. Grey, tan and white fur glistened in the sliver of light beaming through the dark clouds, yellow eyes watched you intently as your body immediately began to burn for him._ **

**_The furry ball restlessly danced in your gut. Submit. Present. Submit. Present._ **

**_“What the actual fuck?” Slowly, you dropped to your knees on the ground, now eye to eye with the huge wolf. “Steve?”_ **

**_The wolf gradually lowered his head and before you could even think your hand was reaching out to touch his fur. Your fingers tingled with longing to feel the soft fur between them._ **

**_You squealed as Steve re-appeared before, his cock nearly knocking you in the eye. “See, I told you we didn’t need a full moon to turn.”_ **

**_“You’re really a werewolf?” Your voice was painfully and embarrassingly small, your inner wolf screaming with joy. “Oh shit, are you going to kill me? Did you turn me? Am I going to turn into a wolf?”_ **

**_In your panic, you ripped yourself away from the ground and immediately made for the tree line only to be stopped by the tether fraying in your gut. As you fell to your knees crying out you could feel two pairs of eyes watching you from the darkness of the woods._ **

**_“Why can’t I leave? What the hell is going on?” you sobbed, the pain in your gut all-consuming as the weakened thread rippled shards through your body._ **

**_You were in Steve’s arms, completely unaware of him pulling you back into his embrace, his hands desperately trying to warm your ice-cold skin._ **

**_“Your inner wolf submitted to me, your Alpha. Tonight I claimed you as my own,” he said peppering your cheeks and neck with soft, warm kisses. “When I bit you, you became mine. We are now linked forever. By rejecting me, pulling away from me you are damaging that link.”_ **

**_“So I’m stuck here, forever?” The link frayed again, the pain unbearable as you broke into a million pieces. “I don’t want this, Steve. Why did you bite me?”_ **

That had been nearly two months ago and the battle to live with that sweet, bitey furball in the pit of your stomach was ongoing and exhausting. You could feel your eyes begin to droop as warm lips trailed over the exposed bite mark on your neck, now a raised circle of scar tissue. 

“I’m sorry that took so long,” Steve sighed as he burrowed in tightly behind you, his large, possessive hand immediately pressing against the branding on your neck. His body was raging with fire despite having not worn a coat outside. “Bucky and Sam found evidence of poachers on the north end of the property. We’re going to go out tomorrow once the weather clears a little and take a look.”

You nodded silently as the river of tears threatened to fall. 

“What’s wrong, my little wolf?”

The dam levy broke and you sobbed heavily, hiding your face in the mountain of blankets and pillows before Steve pulled you to face him. 

“Sweetheart, I can feel you fighting the urges but you can’t.” His soothing petting grated at the coarse fibers of your reverie, the little wall of prickles you wore to protect yourself. 

You didn’t want this. You didn’t want this approaching heat, or whatever it was he had called it. It was bone-crushing. Your body under constant attack craving, needing him. Only him. You had to have him or you would die.

He had likened it to your period, but the monthly visit from Aunt Flo was nothing compared to this. The week before your heat would actually start, your body’s temperature core would fluctuate dramatically. You would feel leaden and lethargic, conserving energy for the long week to come. You would seek out his touch often, your inner wolf would ache without his warmth and touch.

When your heat would finally hit, your needs would revolve around one thing: fucking. As you had come to understand it, much to Steve’s chagrin at your choice of words, you would be a crazed sex addict, hell-bent on falling pregnant with wolf babies for your Alpha. 

You would be locked in this cabin whilst your heat was attacking your body, fucking like rabbits and spending hours locked to his knot. 

When Steve had first mentioned his knot your mind had immediately drifted to intimidating images of being tied to the bed for the remainder of your heat. However, much to your horror, you discovered that his knot would essentially lock your body to his, ensuring his little swimmers met your eggs.

The whole ordeal sounded terrifying. Like some horrible low budget horror film or backyard porno. And yet, the sweet little wolf yearned for it. 

Your mind was foggy, drowning as your overactive imagination wreaked havoc on your expectations for this ridiculous upcoming heat. 

Why did he have to bite you that night? Why couldn’t it have just been plain, old fashioned nasty sex against the sink? Preferably without your furry family watching. 

“Get out of your head, my little wolf, and talk to me.”

Your bottom lip wobbled as he gently kissed at the falling tears staining your cheeks, his hand gently carding in your hair as his other hand locked your hip in place, keeping you firmly planted in his lap.

The floodgates opened. “I’m scared, I’m overwhelmed. I’m sick of being stuck inside. I miss my family. I don’t want to have a heat. I want a normal period. I wanna go home.” 

Steve sighed. “I understand you’re scared, this is a lot to take in. Your body is under attack but I can help you feel better. You don’t have to be stuck inside, we can go for a run later. You’re the one who has insisted on isolating yourself from the pack. This is your family, it always has been, you just have to accept it. ”

He continued, “I know you don’t want to go through your heat but I will help you through it. We will get through it together.” He nosed your neck possessively, his teeth dragging along your sensitive skin. This is your home now, I am your home.”

Your body burned with embarrassment as you felt the disappointment seeping from his pores at your refusal to make eye contact with him, tears running down your face. The tether frayed as Steve pulled away from you and he sulked into the kitchen. 

You watched him collect his thoughts, his long, thick upper body hunched over the bench as he glared outside. 

The tension was palpable as you both collected your thoughts, waded in the dark sludge-like water slowly covering the invisible shackle. 

You burrowed deeper into the warm nest, though the soft balmy blankets did nothing to quell the aching sense of loss and rejection that jabbed at the sensitive black furball in your gut.

It was hard to drown out the sound of her crying out for her Alpha.

How had you managed to live your entire life unaware of the soft, needy little being hidden in the depths of your DNA and soul? 

Steve had been adamant that she had been dormant, waiting for her true Alpha to call for her and claim her. The whole thing still sounded like bullshit and clearly belonged in some terrible romance novel you would find in the bargain bin at Miss May’s Convenience Store. 

And yet, as she pawed and whined it was as though she had always been awake and your life had revolved around keeping her happy. 

Because at the end of the day she was you. You were the soft, vulnerable furry black cub coming to grips with this new life, this new dependency on a man you barely knew.

And right now, you needed Steve. You had to submit to your Alpha and please him because the sensational waves of disappointment beaming from him was crushing. 

It made you physically ill to know you were the cause of his sullen mood.

It killed you to know you had disappointed your Alpha. It picked and prodded at the fragile tether holding you together. It pained the sweet little wolf who yearned for her Alpha.

You pulled yourself from the comfort and safety of the small nest and dragged your miserable body into the kitchen. You wrapped your arms around his taut, rock hard waist and burrowed into his back and the soft woolen jumper heavily scented with his natural scent.

It was comforting and you could feel the soft furball literally purr as she burrowed into the large, grey wolf she couldn’t breathe without. 

Steve needed little coaxing to turn around, his arms instantly pulling you in close as he desperately sought out the bite mark on your neck. 

“I’m sorry,” you cried softly.

“It’s okay,” Steve said with a warm smile as he gently pulled your face up to him, “it’s just the hormones. We will get through this together.”

His lips were warm and supple as they met yours. 

_ Thank you Alpha. Please your Alpha _ , the little black wolf purred.  _ Show him your gratitude. Worship your Alpha like the King he is.  _

Your inner-wolf, the soft, inexperienced fluff ball burrowed further into her Alpha as you kissed him back, all lips, teeth and tongue. 

Your head spun has his hot hands slowly creeped up underneath your jumper, the little wolf crying for you to let her in, accept her as a part of you. You felt safe and loved in his arms, a far cry from the cool and calculated life you had in town. 

Steve Rogers was no Clint Barton. He would not dump you at a Halloween party and make out with Barbie in front of you. No, Steve Rogers treats you like a queen. 

Your wolf was right, you had to worship the man who kept you safe and loved you for who you are. And there was one way you know you could show him the gratitude he deserved. 

He raised an eyebrow playfully as you pulled him over to the throne. It wasn’t technically a throne, however, it was the chair he sat on as he conducted pack business. 

Steve towered over you as you pulled him to a stop in front of the chair. His presence was overwhelming from the mere fact that his body was pure muscle. He was so strong and foreboding. He was a lumberjack sex God and you were pretty sure you’d had many a fantasy about him before that fateful Halloween night.

You felt so small and vulnerable locked in his heated gaze as your fingers slowly pulled his jumper up his tall body. Your mouth watered at the sight of his ripped six-pack and your fingers burned as they met his skin. 

You sucked in a breath as you popped the buttons on his jeans and drew his jeans down his sinfully thick legs. Of course, the bastard wasn’t wearing underwear. You gently pushed the Alpha down onto the wooden chair, who automatically spread his legs wide in an act of dominance you had become all too familiar with since your arrival in the pack. 

With a shit-eating grin, he watched intently as you slowly pulled the warm knitted jumper from your torso and delicately dropped it onto the floor revealing your bare breasts. 

Despite your arrival nearly two months ago, Steve had been remiss in providing you with underwear. Because it was clearly unnecessary. 

He licked his lips, his canines catching his bottom lip as he hungrily watched you push the leggings down and step out of them. His eyes zeroed on your evidently aroused lids. 

“What do you need, my little wolf?” His voice was rich and thick with lust, his cock already resting hard and heavy against his ripped stomach. “Tell your Alpha what you need.”

You smiled shyly as you sank to your knees between his widespread legs. “I want to worship my Alpha. I want to please him.”

His hand caressed your cheek as he locked his gaze with yours. “Are you absolutely sure, my little wolf?”

Your tongue traced the thumb pressing against your lips before sucking it into your mouth. The thumb dragged along your tongue before returning to your lips.

“I need it,” you begged as you greedily kissed his inner thigh, inching your way closer to the apex of his long, muscular legs. “The… wolf thing… I can feel her. She wants your wolf thingy.” Steve chuckled and sweetly ran his hand over your hair. “She wants to worship your wolf and that makes me want to worship you. I want to make you proud.”

Steve smiled brightly and pulled you into a heated kiss, his tongue exploring your lips before coaxing them apart. He devoured you, your inner-wolf preening with delight as his rock hard cock brushed against your thigh. 

“Your Alpha would like it very much if you could show him what a good little wolf you can be.” His voice was low and rough, with a gravel that stroked your skin so deliciously.

Your wolf shivered with excitement as your Alpha leaned back in the wooden chair, his body proudly on display, showing no shame. 

Steve’s cock was long and thick, elongated veins creeping up his shaft. It was a thing of beauty. The weighty way it sat on your tongue as you would kneel before him as he worked was grounding and made you feel safe. 

A heady sigh mixed with a content growl from Steve stroked your wolf’s soft fur as you languidly kissed from the base of his cock to the tip. The woody, masculine smell that was purely Steve was intoxicating and you would often find yourself craving his scent when you were alone. 

Perhaps that was what had drawn you from the comfort of the nest. Could your wolf had been longing for the scent of her Alpha as you drew closer to your heat? It was increasingly becoming a habit. You would lose track of time, lost in the thoughts invading your mind, and you would suddenly find yourself close to Steve. 

Kitten licks along the salty tip of his cock encouraged your wolf to roll over gently, submitting dutifully and willingly. 

“You’re very good at that sweetheart, I like it when you lick my cock like that,” Steve purred as he lazily ran his thick pointer finger over your cheek, his eyes fixated on you. “I love the dazed look your beautiful face carries when you taste me. You’re being a good little wolf, pleasing your Alpha so well.”

You gently wrapped your hand around his fat cock as you found yourself becoming lost in the thick, heady scent permeating from him, the lust seeping from his pores.    
  


The bond between you was strong and the mating mark on your neck throbbed blissfully as you slowly scented and licked his heavy balls. Your hand leisurely worked his thick cock as you licked and sucked, reveling in the soft growls from above you. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, listen to your little wolf, she knows what she wants.” You nodded as you traced the raised tissue you had learned to be his knot. The soft ridge was heavy against your tongue and Steve bucked slightly at the sensation. “What does your little wolf want?”

Your eyes locked on his as you licked up his length before sucking on his head. “Her Alpha. I want my Alpha.”

His absurdly long eyelashes fluttered as he exhaled a shaky breath as you took him deep in your mouth. His cock sat heavy in your mouth as you relaxed your throat, urging him further down. 

As his salty, heady scent evaded your senses, your mind finally clearing of the smoggy overload of thoughts and emotions. Everything stilled and your wolf settled, burrowing deep into her Alpha’s fur and finally leaving you in peace.

The ridged knot pulsed against your lips as his hands came to either side of your face and he held you in place. Ordinarily, this should have sent you spiraling into a panic. The tip of his cock butting the back of your throat as his thumbs gently caressed your lips, but you felt safe, humbled, loved. 

“That’s it, my sweet wolf. You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” His voice was so deep, so thick the words practically drawled from his mouth. “Run your tongue along my knot. It’s so eager to claim you during your heat. I can’t wait, sweetheart. I can’t wait to be buried deep inside you, filling you over and over again.”

You hummed, your mind a tranquil wave as his cock gently pulsed against your tongue before you slowly ran your tongue along the ridge. 

A small, gentle tap on your cheek was Steve’s invitation for you to start moving. Slowly you drew your mouth back licking the head of his cock gently before wrapping your hand around his girth once more. 

You loved the feel of his weighty length dragging against your tongue, the sense of his veins pulsating in the warmth of your mouth; that deep, heady scent pervading your senses. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, take my cock all the way in,” Steve praised lowly, his hand languidly carding through your hair as his hips gently fucked up into your mouth. “Your little wolf has settled hasn’t she, finally got what she wanted. All you had to do was listen to her.”

You nodded, floating in the serene warm waters of his commanding scent, his cock thick against your tongue as Steve as his hands encouraged you to pick up speed. 

You lost yourself in the motion, the intoxicating alpha scent, your hand putting pressure on his knot.

“That’s it, my little wolf, your mouth feels so good on my cock. You’re doing so well.” You could feel your wolf sigh with content. “I’m almost there. Good girl. Just suck me a little harder.” 

You immediately did as you were told, flicking the head of his cock with your tongue. The growl that fell from Steve’s lips was animalistic and raw. 

“There you go. Fuck, my good little wolf, I’m so close. I’m going to come down your throat. Feed your little wolf.” 

For the first time, you became aware of the throbbing need pulsating through your core as he stood up, his cock still in your hot mouth and began to fuck you in earnest.

“We are going to do this every day before your heat hits,” his voice was punctuated and rich, the growl of his wolf present. “I’m going to feed you my cock. The midwives here believe it helps prevent miscarriages. I want you healthy and safe when you’re carrying my pups.”

The thought of carrying his pups sent a shock through your core.

“I can smell your arousal, my little wolf. When I’ve finished feeding you I’m going to make you see stars.”

The wolf thing, the breeding thing, the whole having pups thing should have had you legging it to China. But, the soft, content ball of fluff kept you grounded as Steve came down your throat with a howl, his knot pulsating vigorously against your lips. 

“That’s it, my little wolf, swallow your food,” Steve huffed with his hand firmly keeping your head in place. “Good, little wolf. There you are,” he crooned as you swallowed. “My sweet little wolf. You make your Alpha so proud.” 

He gently pulled his softening cock from your mouth and pulled you up onto your feet into a heated kiss. A deft hand squeezed your ass cheek hard enough you knew it would leave a bruise, whilst the other hand cupped the back of your neck. 

“I am so proud of you,” Steve drawled as he coaxed you towards the wall, away from the warmth of the fireplace, “listening to your pretty little wolf. You will make a fine Omega, my love. But first, I promised to make you see stars.”

A startled squeal rang through the cabin as Steve knelt down in front of you and wrapped your legs around his neck with a coquettish smirk on his face. You gripped onto his long, dark blonde hair as he stood up abruptly and held your thighs tightly. 

You could have come in a nanosecond as his tongue probed your lips. You wailed unabashedly as his tongue found your clit and he set a vigorous pace. He lapped and sucked as you cried out. 

Steve loved to draw out the needy, wanton cries from your lips. He loved to make your inner wolf howl as you came hard around his cock. 

But Steve was particularly taken with stealing cries and moans from your lips and making you beg as he went down on you. 

His grip was tight and grounding as you let your head fall back against the wall, your orgasm so close. You could practically smell the incoming orgasm. 

“Please, Alpha,” you begged as your fingers gripped his hair, “please let me come. Please, please!”

You could feel Steve smirk against your lips before sucking on your clit, throwing you over the precipice. Your legs shook as you came hard, seeing stars as promised, but you felt safe knowing Steve would never drop you. He would never let you get hurt.

Your mind was foggy as you came down from your high, a small satisfied smile on your face. You didn’t even notice Steve gently bringing you down and setting you down on the nest in front of the crackling fire.

You lazily traded kisses and caressed each other as you made love, his cock languidly dragging along your g-spot. Your wolf could not get enough of her Alpha. You could not get enough of your Alpha. 

Steve possessively stroked your stomach, his lips unceasing, never letting up even as he spoke. “I can’t wait to see your belly full with my pups. I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off of you.” 

His lips descended down your neck, leaving a trail of red, dark marks in their wake before catching your nipple between his teeth. He gently bit your hard nub before his tongue lathed at the stinging point. 

“I’m going to feed off your breasts, big and full,” he growled as his hands came to squeeze your sensitive breasts, sensitive from your impending heat. “And once you’re healed and the babies are big enough I’m going to knock you up again. We are going to have so many litters, so many little pups.”

Your walls fluttered around his girth as his tongue and teeth focused on your nipples, his hands greedily running over your stomach. 

His body was a raging fire pit, sweat dripping as he fucked you slowly. Your wolf curled in closer to her Alpha, nuzzling and scenting each other.

“I love you.” The words fell from your lips before you could catch them. 

Steve’s hips stopped and his eyes furiously searched yours as his hands grasped your face. “Say it again.”

“I love you.”

He grinned like a madman before devouring your mouth with his. “I love you so, so much, my little wolf.” His voice was husky and rich, his Alpha claiming your small, loved wolf. 

Steve’s tongue soothed the bite mark on your neck before his teeth latched on. A series of scolding hot, luscious warmth ran through your veins to your core and you came hard. Your vision whitened as your walls clamped on his cock and he came with a roar, spilling his seed deep inside you. 

When you awoke an hour later you were surrounded by warm, thickly scented water. Steve held you tightly against his chest as he gently washed your sensitive skin. 

“Welcome back,” he chuckled by your ear. 

Your wolf dozed beside her Alpha, content and serene. 

“Is my heat going to be like this?” You asked quietly, a small lingering fear evident on your tired voice.

“It will be better. I will take care of you my little wolf, I swear as your Alpha.”

And you believed him. You couldn’t wait to be re-claimed and knotted. You couldn’t wait to hear the pitter-patter of little feet throughout the cabin.

You were finally connected with your own inner-wolf and in love with your Alpha.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment!


End file.
